


Red & Blue

by Misfitgirlwrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misfitgirlwrites/pseuds/Misfitgirlwrites
Summary: Set one year after the pacifist ending of Detroit: Become Human. Androids are now free but history is known to repeat itself. What is the true meaning of freedom and equality if not everyone is willing to give it?When Keri Jenison comes to Detroit, she not only stirs the pot by questioning the androids' newfound freedom and "equality" but she's also determined to fight for their equal treatment, especially after falling for a certain android while working at the Detroit Police Department.





	Red & Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my contribution to the Detroit fandom ;^; enjoy~
> 
> -Misfitgirlwrites

        "You're really coming here? For me?"

 

        "Well, why wouldn't I?" Keri kept the phone pressed between her ear and shoulder as she drove down the street, "I couldn't chill in Baltimore knowing your situation. And as you know, I've been itching to leave Maryland. Now I'm gonna text you the address once I'm finished at the station."

 

        "What are you going there for?"

 

        "Just to check in and ensure everything will be in place. You can never be too sure." Keri parked in front of the station and her stomach sunk a bit. Working in new places always made her nervous. Even if it's the same job.

 

        "Okay, then I'll meet you at the station."

 

        "Alright! See you soon then~"

 

        "You don't know how excited I am to see you in person, Keri."

 

        "I'm excited to see you too, Emma. Now let me go make my presence known. I'll see you soon." Keri hung up her phone and got out of her car, walking into the police station. She moved some blonde hair from her face as she walked up to the desk.

 

        "Hello. How may I help you?" The woman behind the desk gave a warm smile.

 

        "Hi! I'm Keri Jenison. I'm expected?"

 

        The woman blinked a few times before nodding, "Of course. Captain Fowler is waiting for you in his office. Welcome to the DPD, Detective Jenison."

 

        "Thank you," Keri glanced at the woman's name tag, "Tracey. Nice to meet you." She nodded before walking to the glass doors and going through.

 

        Keri fixed her plaid skirt, then made her way to Captain Fowler's office. She felt eyes on her but didn't pay it any mind as she walked into the office.

 

        "Hello, captain. Guess who made it to Detroit?" She gained his attention and he gave a nod.

 

        "Good to see that you made it here safe. We need a hardworking detective on homicide."

 

        Keri chuckled, "Well I was one of the best. Let's hope I can keep that going here. I dropped by to pick up my badge and gun, but I planned on showing up early tomorrow. Who will I be working with?"

 

        "Lieutenant Anderson and Connor.  Detective Reed on occasions."

 

        "...Just Connor? No last name?" Keri asked.

 

        "He's an android."

 

        "Oh, I see," She smiled, "Well hopefully I can meet them?"

 

        "Reed should be here, but it's pretty early and Anderson doesn't come in early."

 

        "...Captain, it's...12:30 in the afternoon..."

 

        Captain Fowler looked at Keri with a knowing look, "Tell him that." He shook his head, sitting her gun and badge on his desk, "We'll have your desk ready by tomorrow."

 

        "Alright. Thanks, Cap, I'll see you tomorrow." Keri dismissed herself and left his office. She noticed a few people at the bottom of the steps and raised an eyebrow. She didn't appreciate the way one of the men was looking at her. It was more of a glare.

 

        "So you're the new detective coming in from Baltimore?" He asked.

 

        Keri gave a small nod, "..Yup, That's me."

 

        She watched him as he crossed his arms and squinted his eyes, "No wait, I think I've seen you somewhere before..."

 

        Keri raised an eyebrow,"...Where?"

 

        "You were an extra on  _The Wire_ , weren't you?" He asked.

 

        Keri's posture slumped a bit out of annoyance as a few officers chuckled.

 

        "Everyone in Baltimore was on that show, right? I'm sure you were always busy there."

 

        "Alright, I walked into that one. Very funny." Keri put on a smile, "What's next? Ya think I was in the Baltimore Riots. At least I was alive when those happened."

 

        "You said, it not me."

 

         Keri squinted her eyes, "...Please don't tell me you're Detective Reed, holy shit. Listen, bud. I get it," the blonde stepped a bit closer, "You're afraid you're gonna lose your job. We're going to be working together from time to time, you have nothing to be worried about--well, I shouldn't promise that."

 

        He glared at her bending down some, "You're the last person I have to be afraid of."

 

        "Well, you sure ain't actin' like it." Keri's tongue swiped across the inside of her cheek as her annoyance grew, "Try acting more professional to cover up your childish ass attitude, Reed. Then maybe you'll have me fooled."

 

        "Hey, hey! The hell's goin' on here?"

 

        Keri looked at the man who stood in front of her and her nose scrunched up from the smell of booze.

 

        "Mind your damn business, Hank."

 

        "Oh it's no big deal," Keri shrugged and smiled, "Detective Reed was just giving me a warm welcome, and I decided to return the favor."

 

        "Get out of here, Gavin. Why don't you get some fuckin' work done once." Hank ordered.

 

        Gavin scoffed and glanced up at Keri before leaving. Keri sighed before looking at Hank. "Keri Jenison, nice to meet you." She smiled.

 

        Hank looked at her, "..Yeah, Hank Anderson. Same to you." He mumbled before walking away.

 

        Keri watched him walk over to his desk then her eyes went to the man across from Hank before walking towards the two. She sat in the chair next to Hank's desk and spun around in it. She heard the older man sigh.

 

        "Is there anything I can help you with, Keri?" She could tell by Hank's tone that he was starting to get annoyed.

 

        "Well, Lieutenant," Keri stopped spinning and faced him, "I'm a transfer from the Baltimore Police Department. I'll be working with you two on homicide--assuming you're Connor." She looked over at the android who nodded. She could clearly see his LED now.

 

        "Yes, I am. Pleasure to meet you, Detective Jenison."

 

        Keri smiled, "The first polite person I've met since coming into the precinct."

 

        "Oh and I'm not nice?"

 

        "Well, you did walk away from me just a minute ago." Keri looked as Hank with raised eyebrows. She chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

 

        "Transferred from the BPD, huh? This place ain't any better." Hank sat back in his chair.

 

        "I can imagine. At least niggas in my precinct were nice. Gavin's just a fuckin' treat, ain't he?"

 

        "Oh, you'll love him." Hank cooed in a sarcastic tone.

 

        "He has the audacity to ask if I was on  _The Wire_ , that little asshole." Keri crossed her arms.

 

        "What is that again?" Hank asked.

 

        Keri was about to answer, but Connor beat her to it, " _The Wire_  was a show aired in 2002 based in Baltimore through the eyes of law enforcers. It was a crime drama."

 

        "What he said." Keri chuckled, "It talked about illegal drugs and all that shit. Some murders were based on true cases. Even now there are some idiots that think Baltimore is just like a TV show." She spoke loudly so Gavin could hear her. She heard him mumbled a bit and looked back at him, daring him to say something. They glared at each other.

 

        Hank chuckled, "Well, were you in it?"

 

        Keri turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Come on, Lieutenant. How old you ya think I am? Connor said it aired in 2002. It stopped in 2008. I was born in 2014," She grinned, "My mother was an extra."

 

        Hank laughed, shaking his head. "Alright, Ms. Sarcastic. Ya got jokes. I like that."

 

        "Thanks, I do this everyday." Keri winked. Her phone vibrated and she looked at it. "Well, that's my cue. I'll see you two tomorrow." She stood and smiled, waving goodbye before walking away.

 

        Keri looked around once she was outside of the building and spotted Emma by her car, "Emma!"

 

        The android looked over at Keri and smiled, running towards her. They hugged each other tightly, laughing.

 

        "It's so good to see you! I still can't believe you came here for me!" Emma pulled away.

 

        "Well, I can't leave you on the streets! Now, let's beat the moving truck home, shall we?" Keri opened the passenger door for Emma.

 

        "We shall." The redhead responded, getting in the car.

 

_**~~~~** _

 

        The house was a two story. A three bedroom, two bathroom with an attic and a basement, and Emma just loved the dark and light browns the house was painted in. Keri had already started to grab some boxes from the backseat of her car as Emma stared at the house in awe. Keri looked at Emma as her LED turned yellow.

 

        "...Keri, I promise I'll find a job. I'll help you pay the bills and--"

 

        "Don't stress yourself out about it, Emma. It's okay." Keri smiled, "Let's focus on unpacking, alright?"

 

        Emma smiled. Her LED spun, it went back and forth from yellow and blue, "Alright."

 

_**~~~~** _

 

        "It is illegal to drive while under the influence, Hank. Me driving us home isn't a big deal."

 

        "Well--nobody told you I was ready to leave in the first place," Hank slurred as Connor pulled the car into the driveway.

 

        "You've had enough to drink for one night. It's almost eleven. You should rest." The android got out the car and helped Hank out as well.

 

_**Cause we go way back** _

_**Like Prince and Marvin Gaye** _

_**Like Southside on Sunday** _

_**Somethings don't ever change** _

_**Yeah, you and me** _

_**Cause we go way back--** _

 

        "Who the fuck has their music that loud?" Both Connor and Hank looked down the street to see that the source of the music was from a car parked two doors down. Someone was moving into the neighborhood.

 

        "I'll help them move in as a welcome."

 

        "Tell them to turn their music down while you're at it."

 

        "Will do, Hank."

 

        Keri huffed, dragging the dresser down from the moving truck, "This shit is so fucking heavy."

 

        She tried moving it again, but this time it lifted up. Keri blinked then looked up at the android on the other side of the dresser, "Connor?"

 

        "Hello, Detective."

 

        "You live in the area?"

 

        "Hank and I live two doors down."

 

        "Well what a fuckin' coincidence," Keri let out a laugh, "You don't have to--"

 

        "I insist. It's not a problem, though Hank would appreciate it if you turned your music down."

 

        "Oh shit! It is getting pretty late, isn't it? Emma! Can you turn the music down some?"

 

        Connor looked at the other woman. An FS300 model android, "You two live together?"

 

        "Yup!" Keri nodded.

 

        "As he helped her carry the dresser, he analyzed the song playing too.

 

         _Wayback_  by TLC, featuring Snoop Dogg. Released April 13th, 2017.

 

        "Who is TLC?" Connor asked Keri.

 

        The blonde moved carefully, making sure not to trip on the porch step while going into the house, "A 90's group my mother showed me. This song was fairly recent though."

 

        "Do you enjoy their music?"

 

        "Oh yeah, I love it." Keri smiled, "90's music has a special place in my heart. You like any music?"

 

        Connor paused, thinking about the question, "I have listened to Jazz and Heavy Metal. I favor Jazz more." They made their way to the second floor.

 

        "Understandable." Keri backed into a room and sat the dresser down. "I'm not a Jazz person but I see why people like it." She dusted off her dresser, "Question while I'm thinking about it: Why is Gavin an asshole?"

 

        "Gavin can be unpleasant to work with. It's best to just ignore him." Connor explained.

 

        "Yeah, I'll try." Keri shook her head, "Are you sure you wanna help? I'm pretty sure Emma and I can--"

 

        "It doesn't hurt to lend a hand. Besides, we are going to be working together, I would like to get to know you."

 

        Keri smiled and nodded, "I'd like to get to know you and Hank too! You two are always welcome, as soon as I get this house together." She put her hands on her hips, "Ready to finish?"

 

        "Of course."

 

_**~~~~** _

 

        After another hour and a half or so, Keri was asleep on the couch in the living room as Connor and Emma carried in the TV.

 

        "Thanks again for your help, Connor," Emma said as they sat the TV down.

 

        "It's no problem." Connor looked at Keri laid out on the couch, "I should head home."

 

        "Okay. I can handle it from here anyway." Emma moved to Keri, pushing her on the couch more to make sure she wouldn't fall.

 

        "If you don't mind me asking, how did you two meet?"

 

        Emma smiled, "On a website set up for people in need of help. She sent me money and we become close. She is my best friend."

 

        "I see," Connor nodded. Keri was a very kind person, "I'll be on my way."

 

        "Alright! See you around." Emma waved as Connor left.

 

        He made his way back to his home and looked into the living room to see Hank asleep on the couch with Sumo on top of him. Connor pet Sumo and gave him a scratch behind the ears before moving him off of Hank.

 

        "You should be in your bed, Hank." Connor lifted the man up and he groaned.

 

        "I tried waiting for you but you took forever," Hank slurred.

 

        "There was no need to do that." Connor helped Hank in bed and made sure to leave a glass of water on the dresser. Connor looked at Hank as he fell asleep again, "Good night, Hank." He made his way back to the living room.


End file.
